This disclosure relates to a dyeing base body to be used in a vapor deposition transfer dyeing process, a method for producing a dyed resin body using the dyeing base body, and a method for producing the dyeing base body.
Conventionally, various techniques have been proposed for dyeing a resin body (e.g., a plastic lens). For instance, in a vapor deposition transfer dyeing method disclosed in Patent document 1, a sublimable dye attached or adhered to a dyeing base body is heated and then the heated sublimable dye is deposited on a resin body. Patent Document 2 teaches the use of inorganic material (e.g., glass), organic material (e.g., paper), and metal material (e.g., aluminum) as the material of a dyeing base body.